


Sighs

by squirenonny



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirenonny/pseuds/squirenonny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve has the "Flynn, please," sigh down pat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sighs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkandpaperhowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandpaperhowl/gifts).



Eve has the _Flynn, please_ sigh down pat.

Who wouldn’t, after all the practice she’s had?

It’s the sigh she gives when he charges headlong into danger with a grin like a child on Christmas and she has to grab him by the collar to keep him alive.

It’s the sigh she gives, trying not to smile, when he starts to ramble about the history of an artifact, its history magical and mundane, when he chases his own thoughts around the room and winds up making himself so dizzy he has to hold onto his tower of books and scrolls and newspapers to keep from falling over.

It’s the sigh she gives when she turns a corner and finds him wrestling some semi-sentient thing that he swears is his new best friend. (She sighs because she knows he doesn’t want her to see how much he’s hurting.)

It’s the sigh she gives when he says, for the thousandth time, that he doesn’t need a Guardian.

“You’re right,” she says, pushing him behind a pillar as bullets chip the stone. “You’re doing just fine on your own.”

“Ah, but see?” He has to poke his head out to give her one of his carefree smiles that he thinks says, _I’ve got this under control._ (It really says, _Save me from myself._ ) Another burst of gunfire spooks him back into hiding, but doesn’t dampen his argument in the slightest. “I made it on my own for _years_ before you came along!”

“You ever find the magical doo-dad responsible for _that_ miracle?”

He squawks a protest at that, but Eve is busy saving his life again and doesn’t hear his words until she’s done and he scrambles over the weathered remains of a wall.

“I don’t need a Guardian,” he says, stubbornly, and she readies a _Flynn, please_ sigh. “The LITs—they need a Guardian. Me?” He grins. “I need you for a lot more than brute force.”

She sighs then, and tries not to let him see how happy his words makes her.


End file.
